


What Makes Us Strong

by Taffyberry



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Mage - freeform, PTSD, death knight - freeform, rogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffyberry/pseuds/Taffyberry
Summary: Just as life seems to be falling into order, Anduin finds himself as king. In the wake of grief, Eryn needs to be strong for him but Irina has gone missing after returning to Acherus, Eryn finds herself making new friends, but can Anduin and Eryn's relationship survive the priest's brewing jealousy?  As the tenuous pact between the Horde and Alliance shatters almost over night and war seems to be upon the horizon, Eryn must find her own reason to fight, and must remind herself of the things and people which make her strong.





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it! I just really wanted to write about her again. This goes from 6 weeks after the end of the last fic, and will take us to current day in the game so to parrot River Song... Spoilers! There may be hints towards the end Jaina quest chain, but also perhaps not, we shall see, but I also assume by the time we get to that point most people should have done it heh. There's also a new character for this series and you'll meet her in this chapter!

Late Summer in Stormwind brought with it market season. The scent of freshly baked pies brought in by farmers from Elwynn and beyond, the sounds of children crying to their mothers for items they longed for them to purchase, a gentle bustle. Laughter. People chatting about Hallow's End, and then the odd chatter about the growing closer Winter Veil.   


Summer in Stormwind seemed to bring happiness and peace to its people. 

The fight against the Iron Horde was through the dark portal, and the Alliance was working together with the Horde; to the citizens of Stormwind nothing could possibly be going wrong. It would be the most peaceful end of year they would have experienced in a long few months.   


It was a different story within Stormwind Keep, where tensions were high and it was always busy. The doors to the map room off to the side of the main throne room were always open with people coming and going. Many were high ranking military officials, and sometimes the odd royal council member would emerge looking more and more stressed and worried. 

Sometimes, the king himself would leave the room, ready to snap at the next person who brought more work to him. There were maps strewn everywhere, books on demons and the legion piled up brought especially from Dalaran, and the Prophet Velen, who seemed to have become a permanent fixture in the corner, a frown and worry etched into his aged face.   


Garrosh was dead, that was the news from Draenor, but thing's had only gotten more and more busy since then. Things had gotten, for lack of a better word, worse.   


Eryn sighed softly, listening to the clang of metal from the window in her study. 

The army were constantly training, fresh troops were soon to accompany the king to the world, and would relieve older troops. Or, well, what remained of them. The mage sighed again, tearing her gaze away from the blue skies and browning leaves upon the trees. Her study. It always seemed weird to her, to have her own study-- in fact, her own rooms. 

Quarters. Three of them. It was no different than her apartments in Dalaran, only it felt more significant since they were in the palace. She snorted. She felt so out of place all the time. Varian often teased her about how she'd tense up when someone called her 'court mage', or 'magical advisor'.   


It had been six weeks since she'd returned from Northrend and they had been very long, very busy, and very tiring. For the first week, Anduin had forced her to rest to regain her strength. She hadn't argued, she felt awful the entire time while the powders she'd gotten from Dalaran did their job of restoring and balancing her magic and mana. He'd put her on a strict diet to put proper nutrients back into her body, fussed her endlessly. Eryn frowned at the memory. They'd argued a few times over it. It was hard to get used to, having someone care that much. 

After the first week, there had been too much work for her to stay in bed. She tried doing work there, but there was so much, and she often had to take meetings that it was unsuitable. Anduin had hated it, and for the first few days had pestered her constantly in her rooms. He'd calmed down when he'd heard her ordering a noble out of her office-- he'd never found out what had happened, but he'd been glad to hear the old Eryn returning.   


Garrosh was dead. 

The mage paused, putting her quill down. She always felt strange when she thought of it. Strange because she felt nothing. There was no relief, no release, no sudden build up of anger, no pity. There was nothing. For a few days things had calmed down, and then-- 

Her blue eyes scanned the letter from Khadgar which she kept open on her desk. She was most easily able to contact him, so she spent a lot of time relaying messages to and from him and the king on top of her other duties. That timeline's Gul'dan was becoming a problem, according to him. The demon's were becoming an issue. 

At first, she had wanted to go herself. She had fought demon's before, she was good at it, but-- Eryn sighed, turning to stare at the pile of paperwork. With Varian off to Draenor with more troops soon, there was more work than ever. She didn't mind, Eryn enjoyed paperwork; it kept her mind busy, but she envied those she would hear in the evenings talking about their day and how carefree and peaceful things were. 

"Eryn?" 

The mage looked up as the door clicked open and the blonde haired prince let himself in. As usual when she saw him, her heart jump started and she gulped down the sudden feeling that seemed to knot itself within her throat and chest. He always had a smile for her and it always relaxed her and put her at ease.   


Anduin's eyes swept her desk and he sighed, striding to the window on the other side of the room and pushing it open. "You need to get fresh air," he said gently. 

"I don't have time," she answered quietly, watching him as he browsed her bookshelves. She didn't know why he did-- she had very few books, and those she did were often from his own shelves. She'd asked her former mentor and current leader of the Kirin'tor, Jaina Proudmoore, to send over some magical copies of some books from the libraries of Dalaran at some point. "How is it you have less to do than I do?" 

The priest chuckled, fingering the spine of one book he was fond of, before turning to her. "When father leaves, I'm sure I'll be just as busy." 

Eryn's eyes softened. He'd been in charge before, but it was different this time, he actually was old enough to make choices. He would rule in his father's steed alone without Bolvar, without anyone else. He'd have full control, and she knew he was nervous. He was worried to make a mistake, worried someone would suffer because he made a wrong choice.   


"The mages will be by the morning after next," she murmured. "I'll aid them in setting up a main portal to Stormshield, then we will open bigger ones in the barracks to send troops straight through." 

"And of those returning?" 

Eryn bit her lip as she glanced up at him. "There are few who are, Anduin," She said quietly, knowing it would upset him to hear it. "But for those who are, there is an infirmary within the barracks. We already have paladins and priests there, just in case. The portal within the keep will remain open for some time." 

Anduin let out a soft sigh. His father could come back at any time, so there was some good news in all of this. He crossed back to her, lingering behind her for a moment. He looked over her work, she was signing off on the training of some new mages, organising magical intelligence from the horde, and-- he paused when his eyes fell upon his battered, old journal. The signs of water damage, of it being constantly pushed into his satchel were still obvious. 

Upon her return from Northrend, and while she'd been bedridden, he'd given it to her as a gift. He knew how much she enjoyed reading about Pandaria, and she seemed to enjoy his writing more than anyone else's. She had a collection of journals from other people, things she'd found within his shelves or from Dalaran whenever she took trips there to deal with issues which were best dealt with on person. He doubted she'd had time to read any of them yet, but.... 

Anduin's hands came to rest on her shoulders and he squeezed the softly, smiling when he felt her relax instantly. "Please have dinner with me tonight," he said gently. "Father will join, too. It's been too long since we ate together." 

"Anduin-" She looked up at him and paused. Could she ever deny him anything? Her lip turned up into a small smile. "Fine." 

He gave her a victorious grin and placed a small kiss on the top of her forehead. "Father said to tell you that he needs to see you when you have time, too." 

Eryn grimaced. When she had time, she snorted. She could speed time up around people, even slow it down; but manipulating time so she had more of it? She wished that was within her powers. Her magic was odd to get used to without Alchos, and getting used to drawing on her own stores, and utilising the magic that lingered within the world itself was difficult but she practiced whenever she could.   


She quickly signed the bottom of some parchment and rolled it up, sealing it with the Alliance seal and put it to one side. "Well, no time like the present," she sighed, standing up. 

He'd grown again, she noticed, looking up at him. And yet-- Anduin grabbed her arm gently, pulling her so she fell against him. She would protest, but she found herself unable to do anything but laugh softly. Would she ever get tired of being close with him? It was odd, she thought, a few months ago the idea of being physically close to him scared her, but now... now she longed for the moments when he could steal a kiss or two in the corridors, or when he convinced her to walk within the private gardens hand in hand. She couldn't get enough of him, of the way his scent clung to her as if it didn't want to leave her, or of the way she'd often find cups of tea on her desk after she'd returned from meetings, or the way he'd bookmark passages in books or poems and leave them on her bed or desk to find. He was too good to her. "What did I do to deserve you?" she whispered, tangling her fingers within his hair.   


He frowned, just slightly, and rested his forehead against hers. "I believe that question should be the other way around," he said quietly. She let out a sigh and he chuckled. They'd had this 'argument' a few times, it never went far, neither could convince the other that they were the lucky one in this. "I love you," he said quietly. 

Eryn's lips turned up and she kissed his own softly. She longed for this fighting on Draenor to come to an end soon, to have time with him; actual time, not just moments stolen in between point a and point b. "I love you too," she replied, bringing one hand to rest on his cheek. She'd memorised every part of his soft face, but she was always struck at how beautiful he was, and, as always, the way he stared at her. So warm, so full of love... it made her heart beat wildly, made her feel shy and yet like fire all at once. She had no idea how that worked, how she could feel like a tiny mouse and a great lioness all at once, but she did. "I should go and see your father," she murmured, dropping both hands to take his. 

He gave her a small smile. "If you feel like taking a break, I'm going to head to the Cathedral-" he broke off chuckling. She was not a religious person, not like him. She believed in the light, she would say, but her nose would crinkle up, but the light was for priests and paladins and she was neither. "You might find some peace in prayer," he pointed out. 

"I find peace in mathematical problems and unexplained magical anomalies, Anduin," she sighed, letting his hands go and stepping back. How could she not believe in the light with him there? But it was not something she could understand, she did not feel it the way he did, and Eryn did notlike things she could not get her head around. "If you happen to find one there, I'm sure I'll join you." 

He laughed softly. He took no offense to her choice, it was the same way his father believed in action more than in prayer. They were similar in those regards; his father prefered to be pointed towards the thing to attack, Eryn liked to formulate the plans... Anduin was the one with the hope, with the prayers. "see you at dinner," he said, watching her vanish down the hallway. 

She glanced back at him, a warm smile upon her lips. "I'll see you later, my prince." 

The keep was surprisingly chilly, Eryn felt as she walked down the corridors. Outside the sun was low, mid afternoon she guessed. Had she really lost track of time? She paused at a window, watching Tess and Lorna chatting in the gardens. The princess let out a laugh and squeezed her friends hand, and Eryn removed her gaze, feeling like she was intruding into some personal moment. It was busy still, though it didn’t shock her. There were always people coming and going now, it made her thankful her study was in the quiet part of the keep. She waited anxiously for a group of people she didn’t know to pass, before she knocked on the door of the map room. 

The king, the spymaster, a woman she didn’t know, Irina, and a knight were leaning over the maps. Three of them looked up at her as she entered. “Irina,” Eryn said slowly. “Explains why it’s suddenly so cold in here.” 

The death knight gave her a lopsided grin. “Sorry about that. 

“What are you doing here?” she looked at Varian, frowning. Mathias whispered something into the king’s ear and he left quickly. Eryn noticed Velen in the corner, noting the stress and worry lined into every crevice of his aged face. “Anduin said you wanted to see me?” 

“Yes,” Varian sighed, dismissing the knight. He turned to the unknown woman, and Eryn watched her. She must have been a rogue of some sort, she had leather on, but everything was hidden beneath a hood, similar to the one Eryn had always liked to wear when going out. There were a pair of daggers strapped to her sides, and a pistol on the back of her belt. “This is a very old friend of mine-” 

She looked at him. “Why did you have to emphasise very old, Varian,” She muttered. 

Irina laughed, eyes sparkling with amusement. 

Varian cleared his throat. “This is Lia, Lia this is Eryn.” 

Eryn frowned softly, not entirely sure who she was but nodded anyway. “A pleasure to meet  you, Lia.” 

“Yes,” Lia mused, and Eryn was certain she saw petite lips turn up. “I would have met you sooner, but I’ve been stuck in Northrend for a few years. About time this idiot called me  back. I hate the cold.” 

Varian sighed. “You volunteered-” 

Irina cleared her throat, moving to Eryn’s side. “They’ve been arguing ever since I brought her here. I’m going through the portal, I need something to do. I’m restless-” she shrugged off Eryn’s deadpan gaze. “I also bought you a gift, but I’ll give it to  you after. I need to see to my steed,” she gripped the mages shoulder tightly, before leaving the room with a grace which should have been unfit for a death knight. 

Eryn watched her go, then turned back to the remaining two. Varian cleared his throat. “Lia is an SI:7 agent, she’s also a very good friend of mine. I trust her with my life, and my secrets-” Lia let out a soft sigh, muttering about how no one wanted to know his sordid secrets. “Eryn... both... my son and I are worried about you. Ever since you went to Northrend alone,” he sighed. “You could have been killed. And since you are now dating my son-” he gave her a sly smile, one which he always gave her when he teased her. “Your protection is more paramount.” 

“What he means is,” Lia spoke quickly, noticing the mage getting  uncomfortable. “That I get to be your personal bodyguard.” 

“But I don’t-” 

“Need one?” Lia ended. “You do. Maybe you and Anduin are keeping things quiet for now, but they won’t stay that way. There are people who want to hurt him and Varian, and they are a small family with a lot of hurt already,” she spoke softly. Varian was watching her, a warmth in his eyes. “Your death would hurt them, so people will want to hurt you.” 

“And,” the king spoke quickly. “You are part of our family now. I knew you wouldn’t like it, but Lia is very good at being unseen.” The woman, Lia, looked at him and he gave a sigh. “I am leaving for Draenor in a few days,” he carried on, his voice firm. Eryn sighed; it wasn’t a request, it was an order. Still, his words—that she was part of their small family, as broken as it was, it was full of love and full of warmth. “Anduin has been worried about you ever since. Please, just accept it for him.” 

She knew she didn’t really have a choice, but what he wasn’t asking for was her permission;  he was asking for her to make Lia’s job easier, to not sneak away or try and fool her. Eryn nodded eventually, giving them both a small smile.   


“Good,” Lia said, lowering her hood.   


Eryn was struck instantly at the strangeness of the girls face. She had Elven ears, but she did not look elven, and her eyes were the strangest shade of light grey. Lia’s lips turned up into a small smirk as she took in the mage’s reaction. “I am half Elf,” she explained. “My mother was human. My father is an Elf.” 

The mage wondered if this half elven woman had any interesting tales; she’d probably seen a lot, done a lot. It made her pine for Corel, and something sat within her stomach, a creeping fear like feeling. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she edged away from the doors, closer to Varian and Lia. “The mages from Dalaran are coming in two days,” she said quickly, changing the subject. She didn’t look at either of them, scared the ugly feeling in her gut would show on her face. She couldn’t explain it, the sense of dread, how cold she felt, and her hands were shaking. She clenched her fists, before folding her hands behind her back and looking up. She caught Velen’s eyes, but Lia and the king were observing the maps. Eryn looked away quickly. “Archmage Khadgar says the native Draenei and Orc’s who remained uncorrupted by Gul’dan are working together now, with the rest of the forces we’re sending through to aid the heroes who went through months ago, there should be enough of a force to assault Tanaan.” She leaned over to the map they’d gotten of the planet and pointed to the location of the jungle. “However, there is an issue he says he would discuss with you in person after you have arrived. Warchief Vol’jin is leaving tomorrow.” 

Varian’s eye twitched as it always did at the idea of being behind the horde in anything, but it wasn’t her fault, and they had to work together. It wasn’t a competition, it wasn’t a race. “Did you find anything within that intelligence?”  he asked, lowering his voice. His eyes shifted, wondering if they were being spied upon.

The mage sighed and shook her head. “Vol’jin shared the files with us, your majesty,” she said slowly, eyes dropping to the map. Under the parchment mapped with areas of Draenor, she could make out the northern parts of the Eastern Kingdoms. “But Sylvanas has no doubt been through them. Any information that could have shown any… weakness,” she paused, that was the word he’d used. She hadn’t agreed with his orders to dissect the horde intelligence, until Mathias had pointed out they’d be doing the exact same with the stuff the alliance shared. “Has been taken out. I did, however, manage to find out that Aethas Sunreaver hasn’t even returned to Quel’thalas.”

Lia snorted, folding her arms. “His actions caused Jaina to go on a warpath, whether or not he was acting under orders-” she inhaled. “He needed to have integrity. He should have trusted Jaina.”

Eryn opened her mouth to reply, but closed it instantly. 

“No,” Varian frowned, watching her. “Say what you think, what you feel. You are as much part of the council as anyone else here, in fact more so,” he gave her a small smile.

Her blue eyes scanned the room. She’d spent a lot of time in this room, late at nights, when no one else save the king, sometimes the prince, and a few other people had been there. She’d pour over maps, sometimes when Anduin was present, he’d talk about the history of places she was making notes about. She enjoyed those nights, they were fewer than they’d been the past few weeks. Perhaps it was a good sign. When Gul’dan was dealt with, perhaps everything would calm down. 

Maybe peace was close.

“Jaina was… already distraught,” she said, her voice hoarse. “She gave Aethas no reason to trust her, and he had to think of his people,” she rubbed her hands nervously. “Even if he is not reagent-lord… if he’d disobeyed a direct order from that monster-” she inhaled. “From… Garrosh,” she spat the name like it was a poison she’d swallowed and needed to get rid of. “Every single blood elf would  have suffered. He was in no place to contact anyone for help and come to an agreement…. What could he do? Come to you or Jaina and get clemency only for the sunreavers? While leaving the rest of his people to suffer?” She looked at Lia curiously, the half elven woman seemed to show no emotion on her face, it was hard to tell what she was thinking. Did she agree? Disagree? Was she angry? 

“He could have saved the lives of his followers,” Lia said gently. “If Lor’themar was so foolhardy not to listen to Aethas, to not bargain with the Alliance and do what was best, then he’s a bad leader. Aethas had a choice, maybe they were both bad, but the one he made led to the death of too many.”

“I know,” Eryn replied. It had been Aethas’ indirect actions which had caused Anduin to be crushed under the bell. Maybe he hadn’t stuck the bell directly, but he’d stolen it for Garrosh, so it was as good as  his fault, but….

Varian sighed. “A good leader does what’s best for those under him or her,” he said to Eryn. “Regardless of how it will make them seem to others.”

“You are a good king, Varian,” Lia muttered. Eryn was sure that was part of a conversation she’d not been privy to and ignored it, but she agreed; Varian was a good king, a good leader. 

“Honor is still important,” Eryn murmured, rubbing her neck. “Look at Garrosh, his actions led the horde onto a path without honor that even they turned against him. Maybe a leader needs to do what’s best for their people, but they must also remember they have power because of their people.”

Varian chuckled. “You really spent too much time with Anduin,” he shook his head, giving her a smile. “Regardless, you are right. It is important to remember. On the subject of Aethas,” he paused. “We can deal with that after this is handled. Anduin will already have his hands full.”

The worry crossed his face. Velen stood up this time. “Anduin will be fine,” he said gently. “Myself and King Greymane will be present.”

Something told Eryn that Varian wasn’t worrying that Anduin wouldn’t do well in leading, but perhaps more worried  how he would handle the burdens of the role. Anduin constantly worried if his choices caused someone to suffer, something she could never seem to ease out from  him. He hated the idea of causing someone else pain or suffering, and now, albeit only for a brief time, he would have an entire kingdom to watch over. He was worrying, Varian was worrying-- Eryn cleared her throat. “I need to catch up with Irina before she leaves.”

Lia looked at her, then moved to her side. She was about the same size as her, Eryn noted, maybe more petite, and she smelled earthy and slightly bitter. Her earings glinted in the light when she knocked them with her hand as she tied her hair back. It was going to take some getting used to, having someone there-- she never noticed Anduin’s  guards but she knew they were always there. She supposed she just expected it with him; he was the prince.

“You know,” Lia said quietly as they wandered down the hallway. “Varian cares for you a great deal, so does his son.”

Eryn paused her footing. “I know,” she replied.

“I’d say he thinks of you as a daughter,” Lia added. “I was Varian’s guard for some time after the incident with Onyxia. I went to Northrend during the campaign against Arthas, my father is a member of the argent dawn-- or crusade now. Varian knew I missed him so he let me go there and act as a messenger. My job was also to guard Highlord Fordragon-” her voice caught in her throat. “I have never forgiven Sylvanas for what happened at the Wrathgate. Bolvar was a good man.”

“Anduin always speaks highly of him,” Eryn agreed. 

“He embodied the heart of the alliance. I blamed myself for some time, I couldn’t bare to look Anduin in the eyes knowing Bolvar’s fate-” she paused her words. “His death, I mean.”

Eryn gave her a strange look; what else would of happened to him other than death?

“Varian asked me to return after Arthas was dealt with, he was worried about his son, he thought I could help but…” she shook her head. “I decided to stay and be with my father for some time.”

“Fathers are important,” Eryn agreed, thinking of her own, and then her thoughts changed. Damien, the brother that-- she inhaled, feeling her throat tighten up. The gross feeling in her stomach returned, the panic, the fear-- suddenly she felt so worried, so--

“Eryn!”

The mage jumped, a spell charging in her hand as she turned to face Irina. It took her a few moments, staring wide eyed at the death knight before she realised she’d been about to attack her-- “I’m so sorry!” Eryn  gasped out, discharging the magic from her hands. “Y-you made me jump and-"

“No harm done,” Irina said slowly, staring at Lia curiously. “I snuck  up on you, kind of hard to I guess, you must have really been not paying attention.”

Lia watched her curiously, she’d been fine up until she’d mentioned fathers, and then-- she raised an eyebrow. “I forgot something I need to speak with Varian about,” she looked at the Death Knight. It was brief, but she recognised the significant stare there. That was not normal behaviour for Eryn. “I’ll find you after I’m done. Protect her with your life.”

“Always,” Irina said softly, taking Eryn’s hand.

It always shocked  her when the human did not flinch away from how cold her body was. She was always so used to shopkeepers flinching if her hands brushed, or horses who were warm of blood shying away or flinching in fear of her. Eryn never seemed to notice, Irina thought she would have, she was so used to Anduin and his warmth-- “How are you doing?” she asked quietly.

“I’m okay, busy with all this work,” Eryn said quickly. “You seem… really happy.”

“I am,” Irina replied. “Actually it’s related to the gift I have for you.”

“Irina-”

“I know you don’t like gifts,” she said, eyeing up the locket around her neck. “Anduin told me  you’d probably try and reject it, but I spent no money on it, if it makes you feel better.” Eryn let out a sigh and Irina grinned triumphantly, leading her into a room Eryn recognised as Anduin’s reception room. There was a lone cup of tea by the open window, and a book left open upside down on a desk, but no sign of the prince.

“He didn’t tell me you were here,” Eryn protested.

Irina shrugged. “Maybe he assumed I’d already told you?” she laughed, heading over to where she’d left her satchel. She rummaged through it for a few moments, before returning with a small,  very beaten looking journal. It was in a worse state than Anduin’s, Eryn thought, and looked much older. “This is mine.”

“Yours?”

“Yes,” Irina said quietly, pushing it into Eryn’s hands. “From when I was alive. I started it when I was thirteen. The beginning isn’t very exciting, but everything is there, from when I met Darion, when I left-- when I died. Darion found it for me,”  her voice was strained.

“How are you two?” Eryn asked, gently opening the journal. “Are you sure you can give this to me?”

“Of course,” Irina said quickly. “You like books like this, right? I already read it a lot, I can’t learn anything more from it. It seems… silly, but I’d like for someone I trust to know who I am.”

“I already know who you are-” the mage said looking up. 

Irina chuckled. “And to answer your first question, we’re… okay. We’re never going to be how we were, but knowing that we had it at some point…” she hummed. “It’s a powerful thing, to be loved and to love that much.”

Eryn felt a familiar feeling rush into her. She knew that, how powerful those feelings were.

“And how are you and your dashing prince?”

The mage groaned, hitting her friends chest softly. “Hoping for juicy gossip?”

“No,” Irina said firmly. “I’m hoping to find that he’s looking after you-- Eryn, before, in the hall-”

The door opened and Irina cut off, staring at the prince as though he’d ruined something. She wanted to ask Eryn about what had happened before, but she doubted she’d say anything in front of Anduin and if it really had just been something small then it did no good to worry the prince.

“How is it she can pull you from work but I can’t?” Anduin asked softly, looking at Eryn with amusement.

“Because I see you every day,” Eryn replied, feeling the breath leave her. She felt safer near him, but she couldn’t explain the need to stay close to the walls, the need to shut the door, close the curtains, lock everything-- she clenched her hands tightly. “Did you know?” she asked. “About Lia?”

The prince paused, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Yes,” he murmured. “He asked for my input on it. Lia is a good person.”

“I’m not doubting her character,” Eryn pointed out. “I just don’t see why it’s needed.”

It was there, the choking feeling again. What was going on? Was it just the idea of being guarded that was making her feel weird? She understood why Varian and Anduin wanted her to be protected, but that didn’t mean she liked it. Eryn valued her privacy, she could protect herself--

Thoughts of snow, of magic being pulled from her made her breath stop. Her heart quickened. As always, when she thought of it, she could feel it. Alchos being taken, and then lying in the snow, desperately trying to  hang onto any memory of Anduin she had before… It was the days after she struggled to think about most. How alone she’d been, not being able to remember him….

“Eryn?” Anduin asked softly, moving towards her.

“I have work to do,” she said quickly, inhaling as she moved past him. “Thank you for the gift, Irina. If you have time we should have breakfast together tomorrow. Sorry, I really must go back-” she left the room without looking at either of them.

Anduin stood there, arm outstretched to where she’d been. “Did I-”

“No,” Irina cut him off. “You didn’t do anything. She mentioned she had a headache,” Irina lied, looking away from him.

“Really?” he frowned. “She’s working too hard, I should go after her-”

“Give her some space,” Irina replied, taking a seat by the window. She’d discuss it with Lia later, hopefully she’d gone to speak with the king about it. Maybe it was nothing, maybe she really was just exhausted and on edge, but Eryn thrived under lots of work, she enjoyed it. Being jumpy like this… that wasn’t her. When Anduin didn’t seem convinced she sighed. “Anduin, if you worry about her constantly it’s going to make you sick, too.”

“I’m a priest,” he pointed out. “I don’t get sick.”

“I’m undead but I can still be killed,” she pointed out. 

“Is she really okay?” he asked quietly, sitting opposite her. “She won’t talk about what happened to her. She just changes the subject. I can see something is bothering her… I was hoping she’d talk to you about it. I don’t know why she won’t talk to me.”

He really did notice everything about her, didn’t he? Irina watched him warmly. Whatever Eryn was going through, she was in good hands with him looking after her. “She hasn’t said anything to me,” she said gently. “Don’t push her, she will come around,” she hoped anyway. Hadn’t Eryn learned that keeping things quiet didn’t work for her? After Theramore, after everything she’d been through then…. “Is she sleeping well?”

Letting out a small sigh, Anduin pushed some of his hair back. “I… don’t know. She’s always awake before me. She doesn’t say anything, but with Eryn….”

“She’ll come around,” Irina reassured him. “Maybe Lia will help.”

“How do you know her?” he asked, suddenly interested. “When my father said you were going to fetch her from Northrend….”

“It’s… kind of a long story, Anduin,” Irina said softly. “But once I found myself with her back against mind and piles of undead horde at our feet. She is very skilled, Eryn is in good hands. I was shocked she still lingered in Northrend. She hates it there.”

Anduin let out a sigh. “I haven’t seen her since I was a child. Why do all the women in my life not seem to open up to me.”

Irina threw her head back in laughter. “I think the only person Lia opens up to is your father, as for Eryn… she’s not used to it, is she? She had Jaina, but now she doesn’t. You are her,” she paused. “Boyfriend.” The word sounded strange. “Partner-- boyfriend sounds better,” she sighed shaking her head as though the words were foreign on her tongue. “She will come around.”

“I wish I could ask my mother for help,” he whispered. “Father has no… tact,” he elaborated. “My mother would know how to make her feel safe and loved, how to cheer her up.”

“You’re a good person, Anduin,” Irina said, watching him fondly. “I think you already have everything to do those things, but if it makes you feel better,  you could try talking to her. Who knows? The dead have their ways of communicating with us.”

The prince grimaced and she grinned ruefully. “What is it like?” he asked suddenly. “Dying, I mean.”

“Why?” she gasped out. “Didn’t you almost die yourself?”

“But I don’t remember it at all… how did you die? Eryn won’t tell me.”

Irina chuckled. “It’s in the diary I gave her, read it with her maybe. I’ll answer questions when I come back from Draenor.”

“You’re really going then?”

“Yes,” She trailed off, moving to stand by the open window. There were clouds forming, putting an end to the beautiful weather. The sun was slowly lowering. An end to the day. An end to a lot of things. “It’s going to be a harsh winter,” she said quietly, eyes narrowing. There was something coming, she could feel it, a sense of dread in her stomach. Suddenly, she wasn’t so sure she wanted to leave, worried what she was going to come back to.  She felt Anduin move to stare outside next to her and she glanced at him. So young, yet already so wise. This was not a life she would have wished on him, on Eryn; they were both undeserving of the cruel realities of life, and she had the distinct feeling that life wasn’t done dishing it out to either of them. 


	2. Update

I'm going to be taking this down and re-writing it soon(tm). But I think I also want to do a few oneshots with Eryn. The issue is I had a lot of ideas for her, but they were all kind of small ideas nothing /large/ so I'm going to play around a bit and see what I can come up with! 

I also wanted to incorporate Irina's diary into this story to flesh her out a bit more, but I think instead I might just write it as a separate thing because the more I was writing of it, the more I felt I wanted to tell her story! I'm going to finish Brambles and TDTWWA first before I post the new ones, but I hope everyone will enjoy them when I get around to them!


End file.
